Prominent Flirting Ways
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: 7 prominent flirting ways to conquer a woman's heart.


**Prominent Flirting Ways**

* * *

7 prominent flirting ways to conquer a woman's heart. Oneshot.

**A/N:** I believe no one has ever written a Hahn x Yue story, so I want to be the first one, even though I _don't_ ship/like that coupling because – let's face it – Hahn was a jerk. Nonetheless I wanted to give a try. Oh yeah, to clarify this one-shot: it's set _before_ Hahn and Yue got engaged. But they do know each other of course. Anyway, if you decide to read it, _leave me a constructive review_, because I feel a bit unsure about this fic.

* * *

Hahn was that kind of guy who could get any girl he wanted. He was strong, well-built with rugged etches, broad shoulders, a handsome face, a smile with teeth whiter than the snow and nice, kempt dark brown hair. If he just flashed a smile to one of the girls (around his age of course), they would melt and faint right in front of him.

Hahn was aware of that ability and he took full advantage of it every time he could profit and use something from a girl. And because of his speciality, he grew an ego the same length between the North Pole and the South Pole. Every time he did get a girl, he would boost in front of his friends and get even a bigger ego – mostly because of his friends when they were in awe if Hahn got a new girl.

After a while though, Hahn didn't feel satisfaction anymore after accomplishing – what he called – one of his _missions_. He needed a challenge, a girl for whom he did need to put effort in to conquer her heart. Someone for whom he need to at least use some tricks and moves. Not only saying hello and flashing a smile and _boom_ – she was hooked.

And he found the perfect candidate.

Princess Yue.

Princess Yue was gorgeous in every boy's eyes. That girl was special (in a good way) with her shining white hair (no one on the North Pole had white hair, there were only different shades of brown) and her ocean blue eyes. If you were bummed out and didn't have any energy left, you would feel all happy and energetic again if only she walked by you. She was like a delicate flower, the sun on a rainy day, the full moon sparkling during the night, the light in the dark. Every boy wanted to be with her, not only because she was the princess, but also due the fact that she was breathtaking. Even Hahn himself fell for her captivating charm.

So it was settled, Hahn would try to conquer Yue's heart. Even if it took every move that he knew…

**I. The laid back-ness**

You have to play it cool, like you don't care.

That was one of Hahn's tricks to gain a girl's focus. So that would be what he would do with Princess Yue.

Since it was the hour that Yue would ride with the boats down the river, he would have to play cool then since she was alone and all that. He was waiting for her next to her boat. Finally, she arrived and looked funny at him.

"What are you doing here, Hahn?" she informed, arching an eyebrow.

He merely shrugged casually.

"Okay then, you do what you feel like doing."

He snorted. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes as well.

Irritated by his answer, she scrunched up her nose. "You don't have to be so rude, you know," she snarled. "I'm going, bye Hahn."

He shook his head as if he wasn't fully aware of what just happened. Then, he yelled at her retrieving form. "Wait! What about your boat ride?"

Okay, his first flirting attempt already failed miserably. Who knew that pretending that you don't care could come across as being rude and mean?

**II. The flower**

Hahn, as everyone else, had heard of the great tales of the panda lily. In the tales they say that when a man gave a woman a magnificent panda lily, the woman would be bewitched and fall in love with the man.

That considered the panda lily as an option for Hahn to gain Yue's love. But there was a slight problem…

_The panda lily doesn't grow on the North Pole_!

No biggie for Hahn though, he figured if the panda lily (that only grows in the Earth Kingdom climate unfortunately) would obtain a female's affection, then _any_ silly flower can.

Anyone would say that his plan wouldn't make sense since they would think that on the North Pole there wouldn't be any flowers. How can flowers grow on ice and snow? But Hahn knew of the Sacred Oasis, as everyone else of course. It was an amazing piece of ground, where there was grass and wild flowers. But not everyone was allowed to step on the Oasis. Only the servants of Twi and La (the Moon and Ocean Spirit) and the royal family were granted permission to walk on the Oasis.

However, clever Hahn found a solution for that tiny complication. He waited until the moon was bright in the sky, so that nobody could spot him sneaking in the Oasis. Everyone was asleep then, which gave him the liberty of doing what he wanted. And he wanted to pick a flower for his girl.

When he was examining all the different kinds of wild flora, his eyes rested on that one flower. It was scarlet red, was about nine centimetres tall and was already blossomed. His heart told him that this flower would do the trick.

Thus, he crouched down on his one knee and pulled the flower out of the ground. Feeling all lucky inside, he smelled the flower softly. Not only did the flower look captivating, it had also a very good whiff.

He scampered (he was feeling lucky) towards the door to exit the Oasis. Little did he know that on the other side of the door Chief Arnook and Priest Oi were about to use the door as an entrance. They opened the door wide open and startled Hahn, who shrieked out of panic.

_Busted_.

Chief Arnook arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you doing _here_?" he asked not even caring which answer he gave, because Hahn already treated on sacred – and dangerous – ground.

_To pick a beautiful flower to woo your beautiful daughter_, Hahn thought but decided for the better not to use that for an answer.

Hahn fiddled with the flower nervously. "Will you believe me if I say that I am sleepwalking?"

**III. The battle**

After doing community service for a week due to his trespassing on the Oasis, Hahn was released from his punishment and was able to go to warrior practice again.

He felt always most secure during these lessons, since he was the greatest warrior of his age and group. He was a smidge too late and got the scolding of a life time from his teacher, but he simply shrugged the matter away since he didn't care what his teacher did – save from the battle moves.

His heart skipped a beat when he spotted Princess Yue looking at them from the side line. Since when did she attend these things? Well, it was fortunate for him 'cause now he could show her how strong and brave he truly was. And girls love strong and brave warriors.

Thanks to his trail of thoughts, he wasn't paying any attention to his teacher's moves and to his babbling either.

Suddenly, something his teacher was telling, caught his focus.

"So, is anyone ready to face me?"

What a perfect opportunity to show Princess Yue that he had already surpassed his own teacher. How neat it was.

He stood up confidently and vented. "I am, sir."

"Then bring it on, Hahn."

He lashed out with a kick to his teacher's side, but the latter recovered quickly by ducking out of the way. His teacher tried to trip him, by swinging his leg over the ground, but Hahn jumped over it with such ease. When his teacher stood up again, Hahn surprised him by giving him a hard punch on the cheek, so hard that his teacher fell on the ground.

Hahn cheered for himself and claimed victory. Self-satisfied, he smirked at his fellow warriors and winked seductively at Princess Yue.

Out of the blue, his teacher tackled him and pushed him in the ice cold water. He dove completely under, but swam his way to the surface rapidly. With his head above water, he heard his teacher addressing the other pupils.

"Never let your guard down… even if you think you conquered your opponent," he said the last part gazing and grinning at Hahn.

Hahn scowled, especially when he caught a glimpse of Yue laughing at him, while she trudged away from the sideline and the warrior practice.

So much for showing the brave and strong Hahn.

**IV. The jealousy**

Hahn had done some brilliant thinking once again: he would make Yue_ jealous_!

Everyone knows that women are very indecipherable and strange creatures, but one thing Hahn knew for sure about them… they always want someone they can't have, meaning someone who's already taken.

What better way to make Yue fall for him by making her jealous by going out with her best friend, Kinuho?

And he knew that Kinuho already had a thing for him, thus that made his plan a lot easier than anticipated.

Confidently, he ambled towards Yue and Kinuho, who were sitting on the side of the fountain. They were giggling and splashing some water towards each other. When he stood in front of them, he scraped his throat to gain their attention.

"Hello, ladies." He bowed down politely.

"Hey Hahn," Kinuho spoke just on an audible tone, blushing crimson. Princess Yue didn't speak but bowed hello too.

Hahn outstretched his hand for Kinuho and asked. "May I have a _word_ with you, Kinuho?" He even winked at her seductively, so that they both pretty much receive the gist of his question.

A little startled by his question, she gaped at him and started to blush even more (which was almost impossible). Still wide-eyed, she glanced at Yue in a way to ask her permission to leave her side.

Yue smiled heartedly and whispered (but Hahn could still hear her though). "Go ahead, I don't care," she spoke on such a devoting and carefree voice. Sensing that Kinuho was still too nervous and very surprised by all this, Yue even pushed her towards me and waved us goodbye.

"Have a wonderful time, you both," she chirped and wiggled her eyebrows to pressure the matter.

And that was the give-away that Hahn's brilliant plan was already failing.

**V. The joke**

Hahn wandered aimlessly until he stumbled upon Princess Yue and her friends (only girls) in a circle laughing. If this was a cartoon then there would be a bright light bulb hovering above his head, because he just thought of a _new_ idea.

_Telling a joke._

Girls _love_ hilarious boys. Every time if you ask a girl what they seek in a guy, they would answer hilarity – it may not be their first answer, but it's definitely on their list of qualities.

So chin high, Hahn ambled towards the group of girls and inquired. "May I join you lovely ladies?" He even smiles wryly to make sure they would consent.

A fit of giggles came out of most of the girls, as a few 'yeah' and 'sure'.

Therefore, he planted himself down between two random girls – who were overjoyed that he decided to sit next to them. Well, it wasn't exactly random, because he wanted to sit opposite to Yue.

"So, what are you beautiful girls doing?" he asked casually.

The girl next to him replied with a high-pitched voice. "Nothing much, just telling some jokes."

He smirked satisfied. That was his cue to make Yue fall in love with him.

"Well, do you ladies mind if I tell a little joke of my own?" he questioned, even though he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

They all nodded.

He rubbed his hands together to think of a good joke. Then he remembered the own joke one of his pals had success with during a joke contest between the guys.

All the girls leaned forward to listen to him intently as he begun with his joke.

"A stranger knocks on the door in the afternoon and a woman opens the door. He asks the woman. 'Do you want to sleep with me?' the only response he gets is a punch on the nose, so he walks away. Then, he knocks on the door of her neighbour, also a woman. Again he asks. 'Do you want to sleep with me?' Once more, he gets a punch in the face; but this woman pities him and asks concerned. 'Why do you ask that, don't you receive a lot of punches that way?' But he simply answers. 'Indeed, but average one out of ten I get lucky!'"

When he finished, he started laughing with his own joke (of more his friend's joke). But Hahn only heard himself laughing as he discovered that all the girls were already walking away with a few humphs and 'what is funny about that?' and 'what was he thinking?'.

Guess he wouldn't conquer Yue's heart by hilarity either.

**VI. The kiss**

A bit depressed, Hahn was leaning against the railing of the bridge and pondering over these past few days. Hahn didn't get any success so far with Princess Yue. He didn't understand this at all, with any other girl he would already be making out with her underneath the bridge.

That was when it hit Hahn square in the face.

Of course, _kissing_.

He was famous amongst the teens on the North Pole for his notorious French kiss. No other boy was better – not that he tested _that_ theory, but he heard the gossip about his dancing tongue that was spread by the teenage girls. So if he would kiss Yue, she would melt right in his arms.

Therefore, the next time he saw her, he would kiss her without any doubt nor hesitation.

And it was his lucky day, because she was just passing him.

Impulsively, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a nice, warm and wet kiss. At first, she didn't realise what was happening, but when she did, her eyes widened and she waved her arms around out of pure shock. Annoyed and feeling defiled by his sudden action, she pushed him off her and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"_What_ in Twi and La's name do you think you're doing?" she barked, getting very frustrated.

Hahn's mouth parted wide open in embarrassment. _That_ was most certainly _not_ the reaction he was expecting and hoping for.

When he finally found his voice again, he stuttered. "Well–… I euh– … I didn't–…." Words rang through his head, but he wasn't able to make a decent sentence with them.

It was no use though, because Yue was too upset by the situation that she already stomped away angrily. Rethinking his actions, he couldn't exactly blame her. When she was out of his sight, he hung his head out if shame and all he could think about was, _damn it_.

**VII. The dance**

Tonight was a special night. Namely, the Royal Ball.

The Northern Water Tribe has this tradition that every year, the royal family organizes a grand ball for everyone of the great city. All ages, all classes are able to attend this nice event. The only rules are: dress fancy (as you can, that is) and have a blast!

So here Hahn was, standing by the appetizers and drinking some wine (it was legal above sixteen years to drink alcohol). If his mother didn't have kept on urging and pushing him to go, he wouldn't have been here in the first place. Because he felt too depressed to have a 'fun time' as his mother named it. Feeling too rejected by Yue, Hahn was too devastated to go the royal ball. But he ended up there anyways.

He was sulking the entire time by the appetizers. Even when girls wanted to dance with him, he politely and gently declined the offer and proceeded his sulking.

Until _she_ came.

"Hahn?"

A smile dawned on his features when Princess Yue addressed him with her angelic voice.

He bowed to her. "Yes, my Princess. To what do I own this lovely presence?"

At first she pursed her lips together, a thing she did when she pondered over something. "I–… euh–…," she mumbled, not a very princess-like to do. She heaved a loud sigh. "I know what you've been up to these past few days. I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Really?"

She death glared at him.

He amended himself abruptly. "What I mean by that is: really, you already knew?"

She simply bobbed her head in confirmation.

"And you're not mad?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Not really. You're not the first one… although, you were the first _hilarious_ one," she giggled. "But I should give you heads up on something."

Curiously, he raised an eyebrow.

Princess Yue continued. "My father told me, since I'm reaching marrying age, he found me a suitor. And surprise, surprise the suitor turned out to be you."

"Are you kidding me?" Hahn practically shrieked.

He just wanted to date Yue, not already marry her. Hahn wasn't really the marrying type. The single life and the conquests suited him more. Although,… marrying Princess Yue would turn out for the best. He would be the next in line to be the chief and he would marry the greatest girl on the North Pole. How great was this?

Sternly, Yue put her hands on her hips. "_What_! Am I not good enough to marry you?"

Hahn was confused. "What makes you think that?" he asked, a little of guard by her sudden mood change.

"Because you shrieked when I told you the news," she pinpointed.

Hahn flushed. "Oh _that_, I was– I was just a tad taken aback by it. That's all," he quickly made up. He kissed her hand affectionately. "May I have a dance with the bride-to-be?"

"Of course, you may," she enthused.

They waltzed towards the middle of the centre and continued dancing the entire night. By the end of the night, she even laid her head on his chest and he was holding her around her waist tightly.

Hahn should have known that his dancing would hail her in. Then again, no one would be able to keep resisting his charm and flirting ways.

* * *


End file.
